


Agallas

by SonozakiShion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonozakiShion/pseuds/SonozakiShion
Summary: Por alguna extraña razón, después de los partidos es cuando Kise agarra valor para sincerarse con Kuroko y no quitarle peso a sus palabras con una risita tonta.Tal vez sea por eso, o por la expresión decidida del rubio, que Tetsuya no puede ignorar lo que le dice y debe responderle. A su manera, claro.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Agallas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el fic que más me ha gustado como me quedó, así que espero que igual les guste.
> 
> Tiene detalles que consideraría como spoilers, por lo que si no han terminado la serie/manga les recomiendo no leerlo hasta que lo hayan hecho.

Se quedaba de pie, inmóvil frente a Kuroko que lo observaba con su usual tranquilidad, cosa que lo incomodaba aún más en esas circunstancias. Sentía que su cuerpo temblaba despacio, pero no sabía si era por el frío o los nervios, aunque a esas alturas no valía la pena comenzar a dudar, había decidido declararse ese día y ya no podía echarse atrás.

Kise estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos, lo estaba desde la secundaria, cuando descubrió lo genial que era Kuroko en los partidos; cuando fijó como su meta superar a Aomine con el fin de ser su luz; cuando se descubría a sí mismo observándolo como idiota, en palabras de Daiki; cuando sentía una cálida felicidad ante cualquier atención del chico, por mínima que fuera; en todos aquellos momentos que lograba sacar una sonrisa, por pequeña y fugaz que fuera, de sus labios y sentía que debía atesorar ese recuerdo por siempre. Pero sobre todo, por lo mucho que le dolió cuando decidió dejar el equipo, por lo vacío que se sintió luego de que no pudo verlo más.  
Cuando fue a verlo a Seirin antes de su primer partido lo invitó a unirse a su equipo y fue totalmente sincero. También lo fue cuando le dijo que su rechazo le dolió, incluso si lo hizo pasar como una broma. La verdad era que a pesar de que el rubio solía aparentar ser alguien más genial de lo que realmente era siempre había sido totalmente honesto acerca de sus sentimientos por Kuroko.  
Por eso durante su partido contra Haizaki fue el _creo en ti_ de Tetsuya el que lo ayudó a lograr realizar su copia perfecta y llevar a su equipo a la victoria. También fue por él que dio lo mejor de sí durante su partido, por eso le afectó tanto la derrota: quería probarle que era un oponente digno y que estaba al nivel de Aomine y Kagami. Oportunidad que se vio totalmente arruinada luego de que Kaijo perdiera contra Shutoku. Eso lo destrozó, aún recordaba ese día.

  
Habían perdido la oportunidad de obtener el tercer lugar y se sentía frustrado, esa era la última oportunidad de sus senpai y él ni siquiera pudo jugar para ayudar a sus compañeros. Se sentía completamente inútil. Estaba sentado en las escaleras, apartado de sus amigos que también lucían bastante desanimados, pensando en Kasamatsu, quien se había quedado atrás, y en que ni siquiera había logrado estar al nivel de la Generación de los Milagros. En cada partido que había jugado contra ellos su equipo había perdido.  
—Oye, Kise, ¿estás bien?—La voz familiar de Aomine lo hizo levantar la mirada: el chico estaba de pie junto a él con las manos en sus bolsillos y evidentemente solo, de no ser así las palabras de ánimo de Momocchi no se hubieran hecho esperar.  
—Aominecchi—no se esperaba a Daiki—. Sí, yo…, sabes lo que apesta perder un partido.  
—Sí—respondió algo incómodo, no sabía bien cómo abordar esas conversaciones, por eso se sentó al lado del rubio antes de continuar—. Pero también lo hacen más interesante, ganar sin esfuerzo no es divertido y si pierdes tienes un objetivo… ¡O algo así!  
—Pero tú le ganaste a Kurokocchi y me ganaste a mí, Midorimacchi me acaba de ganar y a Kurokocchi sólo le falta vencer a Akashicchi, ¡yo he perdido todos los partidos!—Se sinceró mientras reía intentando quitarle peso al asunto, cuando lo expresaba en voz alta no sonaba tan mal como se sentía.  
Aomine rascó su nuca, no tenía una respuesta para eso. Le daba un poco de pena porque a pesar de que perder contra Kagami (y Kuroko) había sido una mierda él ya le había ganado en una ocasión; Kise, por otra parte, había perdido contra Seirin en las dos ocasiones que se enfrentaron.  
—Oye, aún tienes dos años para ganarnos, ¿sabes?—Fue lo único que pudo responder.  
—S-sí, pero…—Pero hasta ese momento Kuroko no tendría ojos para él, y era doloroso porque comprendía que entonces tampoco vería sus sentimientos y mucho menos los correspondería, hasta ahora sólo era un don nadie para él, o al menos así se sentía—. Pero ni siquiera puedo estar al nivel de la Generación de los Milagros entonces…  
—Creí que no te importaba ese título—lo interrumpió Aomine, en más de una ocasión lo había escuchado decir eso.  
—No me importa, pero si ni siquiera puedo lograr eso entonces Kurokocchi jamás me notará— ¡Vaya! Lo había dicho, aquello que venía sintiendo desde que estaba en su segundo año de secundaria (y primero en el equipo) y que jamás se atrevió a decir en voz alta ni para sí mismo, acababa de decirlo frente a Aomine impulsado por la tristeza y la frustración.  
—Oh…—Musitó el moreno de manera cómplice, era tonto, sí, pero eso no significaba que no se diera cuenta de los sentimientos de Ryota por Tetsuya. Comprendía la preocupación del rubio, pero a la vez le molestaba lo ciego que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba del peliceleste a pesar de lo mucho que le prestaba atención. Por eso lo golpeó en la cabeza antes de aclararle bien las cosas—. Kise, ¿de verdad eres _así_ de estúpido? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?  
Escuchar eso sorprendió tanto al rubio que hasta se le olvidó lloriquear como el quejica que era. Por eso sólo se limitó a emitir un pequeño gritito para mirarlo extrañado.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Creí que conocías a Tetsu. Kise, se paró en medio del público para gritarte _creo en ti_ —al repetir aquellas palabras imitó la (in)expresión del chico y su tono de voz—, jamás lo había escuchado gritar con esa determinación. ¿Y no te dijo que te considera su rival? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Que te considera más de lo que tú piensas, y que en parte eres su motivación para mejorar, ya sabes… Como cuando tú insistías en practicar para ganarme en los uno contra uno.  
Kise lo miraba aún sin comprender bien, intentando procesar las palabras de su amigo para comenzar a sentir su cara caliente a pesar del frío. Incluso ignoró lo último que le dijo con obvia intención de molestarlo.  
¿Aominecchi estaba diciendo que era importante para Kurokocchi? Aominecchi estaba diciendo que era importante para Kurokocchi.  
— ¿Lo dices en serio?  
—Vas a hacer que me duela la cabeza—se quejó acariciando su frente, no tenía paciencia y menos cuando eran esa clase de conversaciones. Sin embargo, considerando que se trataba de Kise y que este tenía sentimientos especiales por Kuroko, contó hasta tres para no perder la calma, un poco porque le daba pena ya que estaba triste—. Sí, es en serio; si no lo ves es que de verdad eres un idiota, si sigues así te romperán el corazón.  
— ¿D-de qué hablas?—Si antes no se había puesto rojo, ahora sí que parecía haber cambiado por completo de color.  
Era curioso que a pesar de que nunca intentó ocultar lo que sentía por Tetsuya, incluso en ocasiones se esforzaba por demostrárselo sin importarle si habían testigos presentes, el que le hicieran un comentario al respecto lo hacía sentir completamente avergonzado. Aunque viéndolo del lado positivo, era algo en común que tenía con Kuroko: sentían vergüenza en los momentos más extraños.  
—No te hagas el idiota conmigo, sé que te gusta Tetsu y está bien—realmente la vida amorosa de sus amigos no le importaba demasiado, mientras fueran felices le daba igual—. Pero si le dices, ¡no vayas a ponerle tus garras encima!  
— ¿Mis qué…? ¡Aominecchi!—Chilló tras comprender a lo que se refería Daiki (y extraño a Momoi, quien no hubiera dudado en regañarlo), sabía que lo estaba animando a declararse pero que a la vez ¿le estaba advirtiendo como un padre celoso? ¿O sólo era un cerdo que disfrutaba hacer esa clase de bromas?— ¡¿Quién crees que soy?!  
—Yo sólo digo—se encogió de hombros, Ryota era un modelo popular entre las chicas e incluso en su instituto habían rumores del rubio como todo un _fuck boy_. Claro que siempre le parecieron una ridiculez, él que conocía a Kise sabía que no era ni un _fuck boy_ ni el tipo genial que él, su agencia y sus fans querían hacer parecer; era sólo un adolescente tonto (y hasta medio ridículo) enamorado de Kuroko.  
Aomine podía (y era) un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, flojo e incluso grosero. Pero a pesar de su personalidad era un buen amigo y en ocasiones como esa siempre estaba ahí para ayudar a sus amistades. En esta ocasión sin siquiera tomarle el peso a lo que acababa de decirle a Kise, después de todo eso era lo que lo había metido en su situación actual.

Sentía su corazón latir tan rápido dentro de su pecho que creía que explotaría en cualquier momento y la mirada inquisidora de Tetsuya no ayudaba en lo absoluto.  
—Si no me dirás nada entonces me iré—había sido el rubio quien lo había llevado a aquel lugar con la explicación de que debían hablar y a pesar de eso tuvo que ser él quien dijo las primeras palabras desde que se habían detenido.  
— ¡No! Kurokocchi, espera—lo detuvo sujetándolo de la manga de su abrigo a pesar de que el chico ni siquiera había comenzado a caminar.  
La conversación con Aomine lo ayudó a decidirse, después de todo era cierto que a pesar de que antes se veían a diario y, por lógica, tenía muchas más oportunidades de acercarse a Kuroko, ahora sentía que lo conocía mucho más, que se comprendían mejor. O al menos a Ryota le parecía comprenderlo mucho mejor, después de todo el peliceleste le había demostrado que conocía a Kise cuando se salió del equipo en secundaria; conocía al Kise de ese entonces. Y ahora el rubio se moría de ganas porque conociera a la persona que era ahora, cosa que en gran parte se lo debía a él.  
Por eso decidió declararse: Daiki le hizo ver que Tetsuya había notado su cambio y que lo consideraba. No tenía la seguridad de que fuera a corresponder sus sentimientos y lo más probable era que lo rechazara (al menos eso esperaba), pero después de todo ese camino estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos y necesitaba decírselo.  
Había esperado al final de la Winter Cup para hacerlo. También porque creyó que verlo jugar le ayudaría a disipar cualquier duda o, por el contrario, le haría saber si aún no estaba listo para declararle su amor. Verlo ganar y la sonrisa que la victoria le sacó a Kuroko bastó para que Ryota se decidiera. A pesar de siempre que salían victoriosos de sus partidos en Teiko jamás vio que esto alegrara tanto al peliceleste como luego de ganarle a Akashi con su nuevo equipo. Era algo doloroso, lo hacía sentirse culpable por lo idiota que fue durante la secundaria y envidiaba a Kagami por ser la nueva luz del chico.  
Lo esperó afuera de los vestuarios y luego de felicitarlo junto al resto del equipo, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera del gimnasio excusándose con que necesitaban hablar.  
Y ahí estaban.  
—Kise-kun, me están esperando.  
Era ahora o nunca. Suspiró para darse valor, aprovechando esos escasos segundos para imaginarse todos los escenarios posibles y preparar su reacción. Lo peor que podía pasar era que lo rechazara y no quisiera hablarle más, y lo mejor era que correspondiera sus sentimientos. Lo que creía que ocurriría era que haría caso omiso de su declaración, actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido después de rechazarlo. Lo sabría en unos segundos.  
Bueno, según las revistas de Midorimacchi Kurokocchi y yo somos compatibles, él es acuario y yo géminis. Pensó intentando buscar algún punto a su favor y tras darse cuenta de que tal vez eso era lo único que encontraría dio un paso al frente para acortar la distancia entre ambos.  
—Ku-Kurokocchi… Hay algo que quería decirte: me gustas—no escuchó su voz cuando dijo esas palabras, a esas alturas lo único que era capaz de oír era los latidos de su corazón mezclándose con los ruidos urbanos a su alrededor—. Lamento si te incomoda escuchar esto ahora, no quiero arruinar tu victoria diciéndote esto, pero quería decírtelo. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Aquellas palabras tomaron a Tetsuya por sorpresa, especialmente porque la expresión en el rostro (ahora completamente rojo) de Ryota le decía que hablaba en serio. Para ser sinceros, Kuroko ya estaba enterado de los sentimientos de su amigo, si actuaba como si no era porque había decidido ignorar las señales de aquello y hacer caso omiso de la vocecita en su interior que le decía que el rubio estaba enamorado. Por otra parte, la existencia de dicha vocecita significaba que pensaba lo suficiente en el asunto como para que la idea se fijara en su cabeza al punto de invadir sus pensamientos pese a intentar concentrarse en otra cosa.  
Pero había otra cosa que por mucho que Tetsuya quisiera no podía ignorar, y se trataba de sus propios sentimientos. ¡Vaya que lo había intentado! Después de todo no sabía bien cómo afrontar el hecho de que había comenzado a notar más a Kise, lo había visto mejorar sus habilidades y (quizás lo más importante para él) observó la manera en que comenzó a valorar el trabajo en equipo y jugar con sus compañeros; cosas que lo hacían sentir orgullo por el rubio. Sin embargo, fijarse en esas cosas tuvo un efecto colateral que era que comenzó a hacerlo notar al modelo con todo lo que aquello significaba: sus gustos, lo que no le gustaba, sus gestos, sus reacciones, pequeños detalles que antes le parecían insignificantes como sus largas pestañas o lo brillante que lucía siempre. Pero también comenzó a ser más consciente de la manera en que lo miraba, lo atento que era con él, incluso de cosas que le parecían poco importantes como la evidente preocupación del chico en su vestuario cuando quedaban de verse (que a veces de arreglaba de más, como si se tratara de una sesión de fotografías).  
Aún si sabía cómo se sentía el rubio, jamás se esperó aquella declaración, mucho menos en esos momentos en que estaba preocupado de sus partidos y disfrutando si victoria. Cosas que ahora había olvidado por completo y sólo podía centrarse en una cosa: Kise parado frente a él a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Bastaba con dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse, pero no lo hizo.  
Eres muy injusto, pensó. Ryota, a ojos de Kuroko, era un cobarde. No tenía el valor suficiente para lidiar con lo doloroso que podía ser guardarse los sentimientos y por eso siempre acababa diciendo cosas así, pero tampoco tenía la valentía necesaria para mantenerse firme respecto a sus palabras y siempre terminaba riendo mientras decía algo como “sólo bromeo” o “no es importante”. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora había sido capaz de decir me gustas con tal seriedad y convicción?  
Pero sin lugar a dudas lo que le resultaba más injusto de aquello era que Kise estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, se lo demostraba con cada gesto, con cada acción, con cada mirada. Y ahora lo expresaba en palabras.  
Kuroko no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.  
La confesión de Ryota no lo incomodaba porque le molestaran sus sentimientos; era porque lo hacía preguntarse qué sentía por el rubio, lo obligaba a enfrentar sus sentimientos y a buscar una respuesta que no tenía, y que durante algún tiempo intentaba evitar.  
Tetsuya no tenía claro qué sentía por el modelo, pero sí estaba seguro de algo: no podía corresponder los sentimientos de Kise con la misma intensidad. Aunque tampoco iba a rechazarlo, después de todo el que hubiera sentimientos que enfrentar significaba algo. Y algo muy importante. Tal vez no podía corresponder el amor del chico ese día, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y decirle “me gustas”, pero sí podía aceptar su declaración.  
Podía y lo iba a hacer.  
A su modo.  
— ¿Por qué eres así, Kise-kun? Te gusta hacerme enfadar—confesó al fin, aunque no estaba molesto con rubio, sino con el embrollo de emociones que lo hacía sentir.  
Dio un paso, pero no hacia atrás como Ryota pensó que haría, sino que se acercó un poco más a él y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Sacó su mano derecha de su cálido bolsillo y tímidamente (pero con decisión) tomó con esta la del modelo que estaba fría debido a la baja temperatura.  
—Lo… Lo siento, no quería incomodarte—se disculpó, la verdad era que se esperaba que rechazara sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, lo que evitaba que estuviera (más) dolido, y lo que también lo confundía, era que a pesar de decirle algo tan cruel en ese mismo momento le estaba tomando la mano y por el color de sus orejas estaba completamente rojo.  
—No te disculpes, por favor no lo arruines.  
Él no podía ser tan sincero como Kise, al menos no cuando se trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos. Por eso sólo pudo quedarse así, intentando comprender por qué Kise lo hacía sentir de esa manera, por qué en esos momentos se le venían a la mente un montón de recuerdos juntos, concentrándose en el aroma a perfume costoso del rubio y lo fría de su mano.  
Y pese a que realmente no le dio una respuesta ese pequeño gesto significó mucho para ambos. Ryota había aprendido mucho sobre Tetsuya, sobre todo a tenerle paciencia y sus acciones le indicaban que iban por buen camino. Por eso no lo presionó ni hizo ninguna broma al respecto. Sólo disfrutó de la sensación de la pequeña y cálida mano de Kuroko  
.

Una escena similar se repetía tiempo después. Esta vez tras enfrentarse al equipo que había llegado desde Estados Unidos: Jabberwock, en un partido para el cual se reunieron nuevamente los integrantes de la Generación de los Milagros y del que salieron victoriosos. Enfrentamiento del cual, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente frustrado por no participar todo lo que le hubiera gustado, pudo disfrutar el sentimiento de que su equipo ganara junto a sus antiguos compañeros. Junto a Kurokocchi.  
Pero similar no significa igual.  
En esta ocasión Ryota aprovechó un momento en el que Kuroko se alejó del grupo para seguirlo no con la intención de decirle algo, sino por el deseo de compartir tiempo junto a él. Sin embargo a medida que avanzaban conversando sobre el juego que acababan de ganar la costumbre del modelo de hablar de más lo traicionó y una vez más se encontró a sí mismo sincerando sus sentimientos al peliceleste.  
—Me divertí mucho, este ha sido el mejor partido desde el que jugamos en Teiko con el segundo equipo—dijo con total franqueza, sin tomarle peso a lo que decía, porque después de todo su partido favorito era ese partido de la secundaria ya que fue el único en el que tuvo la oportunidad de ser la luz de Kuroko: sus pases eran para él, lo intentaba hacer brillar a él, algo que pudo experimentar sólo una vez en su vida—. Extrañaba estar en el mismo equipo. Me hubiera gustado poder jugar más rato, así hubiera recibido más de tus pases.  
Escuchar esas palabras hizo a Tetsuya detenerse, cosa de la que Ryota no se percató sino hasta que hubo avanzado un par de pasos.  
—Estoy diciendo estupideces—aclaró rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa en su rostro que delataba que intentaba quitarle peso a lo que decía—, olvídalo…  
Kuroko frunció el ceño ante tan absurda petición. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar aquellas palabras? No podía, no después de pasar una semana entrenando junto a Kise, tiempo suficiente para ver cuánto había mejorado en esos meses y la manera en que se esforzaba en hacer un buen trabajo en equipo. Le era imposible olvidar esas palabras después de todos esos días observando sus expresiones en la cancha: su gesto cansado, emocionado, concentrado, su alegría cuando anotaba algún punto y las sonrisas que le dedicaba cada vez que lograba encestar gracias a un pase que le había dado.  
Había sido suficiente tiempo como para apreciar hasta el brillo del sol acariciar los cabellos rubios del modelo y para que sus sonrisas tontas le parecieran acogedoras.  
—No son estupideces. Yo también me divertí hoy—confesó algo avergonzado, pues en realidad quería decir: yo también disfruté jugar junto a ti.  
—Me alegra no ser el único feliz de hacer equipo—se arriesgó a decir acercándose un poco más a Tetsuya.  
Por supuesto que no. Pensó Kuroko, aunque sabía que no era capaz de decir eso, porque era un poco vergonzoso y por el temor de que Ryota se emocionara de más y el ego se le subiera demasiado. Sin embargo, como tampoco era de hablar mucho, creyó que no podía dejarlo sin respuesta y por eso decidió dársela con acciones.  
Dio un paso al frente y poniéndose de puntitas, necesitando también agarrar al modelo por el cuello de la camiseta, acercó sus labios a los de Kise para rozarlos unos segundos con los suyos, un contacto fugaz e incluso algo brusco, a simple vista algo tan superficial pero en realidad tan profundo, personal e intenso.  
Aquel beso no era una respuesta a lo que Ryota le había dicho recién; eran la respuesta a la declaración que le hizo meses atrás, luego de su victoria en la Winter Cup.  
Kise no necesitaba el me gustas que de todas maneras no logró oír. Conocía a Kuroko y no iba a decir algo como aquello jamás (o al menos en mucho, mucho tiempo), pero eso tampoco le preocupaba, porque el pequeño besito que le dio, aquel recuerdo que se juró que atesoraría por siempre, significaba lo mismo que esas palabras.  
Él quería a Kurokocchi tal y como era, y prefería mil veces una muestra de afecto como esa, que lo hizo sentir como si su corazón fuera a estallar y un millón de mariposas revolotearan dentro de su estómago, a que hiciera algo tan impropio de él como ir hablando sobre sus sentimientos así como así. Era Kuroko después de todo.  
Era Kurokocchi.  
Lo rodeó con los brazos, completamente avergonzado, sin importarle que Tetsuya había notado lo rojo que estaba y que sentía como si se fuera a desarmar. Tampoco le preocupaba que alguno de sus amigos llegara y los viera abrazados de esa manera, sólo le importaba poder quedarse así con Kurokocchi un ratito más.


End file.
